This will be the Kanamemo section of my random idea's
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: A try at Kanamemo. It was one of my more favorite shows. I don't own the show or characters except the OC's but feel free to adopt or leave a review. I do most of my writting at work. I also have some works with K-on, Love Hina, and Percy jackson.


Fushin Shinbun newspaper, Nakamachi Kana - 13, Yuuki, Yume. Haruka, Hinata, Saki - Dairi = cheif, Kujiin Mika - 13 - Kajitsu Times.

It had been around a year since Kana had found herself working at the Fuxhin Shinbun and she had gotten use to the both the people and the work. Though Haruka still took a lot of paitence to deal with. Her light brown hair grew a bit to where it now reached her shoulders, Her bangs still cut short so as to not cover her brown eyes. But still wore the same light green T-shirt and black running shorts when out delivering newspapers.

In that year she had done a lot of new things and met new people. A couple being Saki or Dairi as they called her. She had purple hair tied at the side into small twin loops with the rest hanging down. She can usealy be found wearing a pink one piece. She was the Manager of the Fushin shnbun.

Another would be Haruka. She is a bit of a lolicon but only for young girls. She had blue hair with a matching pair of blue eyes, and wears a pair of square glasses. normal found wearing a one piece black dress or in a white shirt and blue jeans. she was studing how to ferment beans and oftan brought home samples for the others to try out.

Next was Hinata, a kind girl who's a bit of a stickler for money and can't manage it vary well. She had lime green hair with a pair of matching green eyes, and usaly wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. she was on her thrid year as a Ronin.

Next we have Yume and yuuki, Yume has short blonde hair usally seen pulled back into twin messy buns, and a pair of brown eyes. She can oftan be found is a pair of blue jean shorts and pink T-shirt. she can be pretty hyper and is currently going to a Patisserie academy. Yuuki on the other hand just follows Yume around when not dropping off newspapers and tends to get upset when she pays attention to someone else. She other wise has a calm and caring personality. She had dark red hair that is style into four tails to going down her back and two more on each side of her face, her eyes are a nice shade of coal black. She can usally be seen in a pair of baige pants and purple T-shirt. They have been proven to be a couple.  
The top of the list though was her best friend Kujiin Mika of the Kajitsu times. Her personality was that of a tsundere to put it bluntly. She has quite the crush on Kana but has not made an attempt to show her feelings. She had pink hair tied back with a black ribbon. you can usealy see her in a pair of blue jean shots and a T-shirt.

What Kana has a bad habbit of is forgetting important details. Such as the fact that she has an older sister who has been looking for her the past year. It was made harder after the school declined to tell her the current address as to where Kana was staying. After asking around and having to prove that she was in fact Kana's sister quite a bit. She finaly Managed to track her down. And she was upset that they hadn't reported that Their former bosses daughter was staying in their building. It would of cut the serach down to only a few weeks instead of a year!

This story focuses on her. Who is she you might ask? Why none other than Nakamachi Ai. Currently a 16 year old at Sakuragoka Highschool. She like her sister had Light brown hair kept in a long ponytail that went down to her waist, the main differance was her eyes which were a stormy grey color she got from her mother. She perferred to wear a black skirt that stopped just above her needs and a red T-shirt.(for the same of not saying them all, they all wear Sneakers the same color of their eyes.)

We find Ai standing in front of the Fushin Shinbun at 9am on a saturday morning, just to make sure there was someone there. After knocking a few times she was met with a girl who, from the office report, went by the name Hinata or Hina for short. "Hello may I help you?"

Ai looked her over and gave a small nod. "Yes I'm looking for my sister Kana. She should be here if what the main branch of your newspaper told me was correct."

Hinata froze after getting the name of the girl she was looking for and was aperrently her sister. Looking the girl over, she couldn't say that she wasn't as they did sorta look the same. But had to make sure. "Kana is still out of delivery. She's never mentioned a sister before, are you sure it's our Kana that your looking for?"

"Nakamachi Kana, Currently 13 years old about to turn 14 years old. My name is Nakamachi Ai, her older sister. And she has a bad habbit of forgetting me. As well as our aunt and uncle. She also forgot that our family owns the Fushin Shinbun." Was the reply she got shocking the other girl that not only was Kana's Birthday close but that her family owned the Newspaper they sold!

Ai gave hinata a few moments to daigest that before speaking again. "Can you show me to your Cheif? this should of been reported to the Main office as soon as she stepped in the building."

Hinata jumped at that and gave a nod. "Yes, right this way. I don't think the cheif knew that she was one of the current owners of the newspaper. It's not like we get pictures or names of who owns it." Ai nodded at that. Who would take a newspaper seriously if it was owned by two girls who wern't even 18 yet? "Dairi! One of the owners of the newspapers here! Apaerently we've had her sister working for us the entire year."

Ai wasn't expecting a young girl who looked to be in grade school rush out into the front of the foryer and stare at her. "A-ah, My name is saki and I'm the manager here. Who is your sister if I may ask?"

the brown haired girl looked the much younger girl over wondering how someone her age was the manager of this branch. "Nakamachi Kana. My name is Nakamachi Ai, Kana's older sister." Saki was shocked that the young girl who they had been giving a roof to was a co-owner of the Newspaper they sold and one of the people they get paid by.

After calming herself down and gave a small bow. "Sorry, we didn't know she had a sister or that her family owned the paper."

Ai just waved off the apology. "No need for that Kana has a issue with forgetting anyhting major. this isn't the first time she's forgot that she's had a sister."

Saki gave a nod as she led the girl into the dining area to wait for her sister. "Well Kana will be back soon so make yourself at home." Ai just gave her a nod of thanks as she sat at the table closed her eyes and relaxed. A whole year of searching for her sister and she was just under her nose.

Mean while Kana was walking back to the Fushin with Mika after both fineshed their rounds. She couldn't help but have a bad feeling, one that she swore she had before. Shrugging it off she continued talking to her friend oblivious to who she'd see when she got home.

Mika on the other hand was still trying to come to terms with her feelings. over the past several months she had been having strange feelings for her friends and it wasn't until after a talk with her mother that she understood that she liked her best friend. It was so strange to her. But it explained why she would oftan get flustered around her and why she got upset about Johnny... that is until she met him. stupid fish.

It didn't take but 10 minutes to reach the store where Kana opened the door and let Mika in before entering herself. After taking off her shoes she let out a shout of. "I'm back!" No sooner did she say this did a girl walk out from the back door causing her to freeze and pale. She now knew where she reconized that feeling from. "O-onee-chan."

Mika was shock when Kana said that and looked at the other girl in the room who was followed by Saki and hinata. "Hey guys whats going on?" they just shushed her and watched as Ai made her way over to her sister while picking up a left over newspaper.

When she stood in front of the smaller girls she didn't give her a hug like they thought. No she smacked her over the head with the now rolled up Newspaper sending her to the floor holding her head. "Ow! Why'd you hit me fore Onee-chan?!"

Ai just glared at the girl, quelling her anger. "Thats for forgetting that i'm your sister again!" Smack! " And that was forgetting that our family owns this newspaper!"

Kana just sat there rubbing her now twin bumps before looking up at her sister who was still glaring at her. "We do?" She asked only to cause a tick mark to form on Ai's head.

Ai was doing her best not to smack her sister's head again as she rubbed her temples. She was a smart girl. But why did she forget things like that? After calming down and giving her sister one more look causing her to squirm and look away from her older sister, Ai focused her attention on the girl who came in with Kana and was currently gaping at the older girl. "Hello my name is Nakamachi Ai, its nice to meet you."

Mika snapped out of her gaping at that and gave a bow back. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kujiin Mika."

"As in the daughter of the owners of the Kajitsu times?" Ai asked as she tilted her head. Mika gave a nod a bit nervious at standing before Kana's sister. "I see, I hope our partnership is working out for you guys. It was a shame what your uncle did to you guys."

Mika gave a small smile. "Hai, It's helped out a lot. We had to cut back on the super expensive stuff we had. But I think we're better off."

Ai gave a friendly smile and a nod. "Thats good to hear as least your company didn't go under." The others were confused by what they were talking about. saki more so when Partner was mentioned.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by partnership?" The young girl asked.

Ai turned to her with a confused look. "Didn't you read the Memo on our site that stated that the Fushin Shinbun and the Kajitsu Times have become partners? It was a pretty big story. Though our content is different you can now order both papers from the same companies."

To say they were shocked was an understatement. 


End file.
